deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 3: Equites Occulus (WanderingSkull) vs Eilios (Battlegames1)
Equites Oculus (WanderingSkull) |-| Name= Equites Oculus |-|Age= 21 |-| Race= Human |-| Appearance= His right eye is green his left eye varies in color depending on the ability it is currently using, he has an eyepatch over his left eye that has a goldish-color cross on it. Plain black waistcoat, with a red tie, along with a pale light blue collared long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, black boots, along with a pair of black gloves with pale white crosses on them with an eye in the cross surrounded by two roses the actually flower/petal part is in red (symbol of the Oculus family). Lightly tanned skin with a head covered in short black hair although he is clean shaven and has a small compass sticking out of his right pocket and the other has a pocket watch along with that he has a small sliver locket around his neck that belongs to his sister, but she gave it to him as a good luck charm containing a picture of him, her and their parents. |-| Armor= His clothes have been enchanted for the most part to provide a sort of defense against other weapons in combat. They are still about the same weight they've been, but can withstand some knife/sword attacks among some magic before becoming weaker. After equipping himself with the Tower Shield from his "The Eternal Legion" he gains a stronger echancement on his clothes and recives some pieces of steel plating on his shoulders, knees, a chest plate, a helmet is added and arms for stronger protection although this armor slows him down and he can't dual wield his swords while doing this; the armor enhancements/shield disappears once he commands it to. |-| Personality= Equites is often level-headed as he needed to maintain one during the period of war as it helped him keep his head clear and focused. He may be wary around some strangers that have weapons on them and will be a on the guard in case the event arises in which they are an enemy. He is often kind and caring to his younger sister as she keeps him going and cheers him up whenever he feels down. He is cheerful around her and plays games with her when the chance arrives to relax with her. He does take sometime out of their travels to teach Perfide In battle he takes on his usual calm demeanor and will fight to the best of his abilities not willing to hold back against a worthy opponent. If the opponent he is fighting is trying to threaten the safety of his sister despite still being calm he'll often fight more ferociously wanting to make his opponent lose. He willing to spare his opponents provided they put up a good enough fight but will make sure they don't follow him after their defeat unless he desires them to do so. Will tell his sister to get somewhere safe during the course of battles she wants to watch and learn from the battle. |-| Backstory= Born into the prestigous Northern Oculus family (Oculus family is consisted of indiviuals who all have the Oculus eye they are not are blood related, Equites belongs to the family who's ancestors had the original Oculus eye) which consisted of 1,000 members. His father was Heathcliff the leader of the family/clan and his childhood as son of the leader consisted of the usual training and learning. This changed around the time he was 10 years old when the War Of Visions broke out which consisted of Northern Oculus family/clan fought a massive war against the Conspectu Comedentis (think Lizalfos Skyward Sword version also having various bladed weapons) with the Conspectu beginning the war by launching a massive assualt on the people's land. The war looked bleak for the Oculus as the Conspectu numbers were 100,000 to the Oculus family's 1,000. Nonetheless the clan would battle hard in order to prevent their genocide, but during that first Lumen, Equites' mother would die during childbirth giving birth to Equites' little sister, Perfide. This would have an impact of his life and he swore he'd destroy every single Conspectu and protect his little sister. He's take up his dead mother's blade dedicated to his cause and ready to defend it to the very end. The war continued on for the 5 years with only 100 remaining Oculus members and 1,000 Conspectu remaining with the Oculus prepared to attack the Conspectu home determined to finish the war off. During this time Heathcliff would go on to ask Obama for assitance in the assualt only for it to be denied due to Obama's inability of sending a proper message he sent a loud band/song to give the message. This alerted about 400 members of the lizard army who promptly attacked the camp and lead to about 54 deaths of the Oculus and the the Conspectu group almost completely anhilated except one who was interrogated to recieve more information for the assualt. This whole ordeal caused Equites to have a massive hatred for Obama. The final battle "The Battle Fading Genocide" resulted in Oculus family victory, but at the cost of the complete genocide of the Conspectu and leaving only 7 members of the Oculus family. Three members however due to massive strain of the Oculus eye had to be put down leaving only Heathcliff, Equites, Perfide (due to the fact she was a child she never fought a battle), and Venenifer (she would later collapse and die for unknown reasons). While wandering the remains of the Conspectu home, Equites discovered the real reason for the attacks was to kill his sister before she was born. The Conspectu oracles predicted that if his sister grew up he magic & abilities would destroy their whole race, in a way they were right. Once getting back home with his sister and father and saying a prayer for the dead, he and his father made a plan that they would attempt to reach the Southern Oculus family. During this time Equites was 16 and Perfide was 6, but knowing he could fall to the the insanity the eye may bring on this journey he decided his time has come. In a ritual he managed to preform he gave his life energy to Equites providing him with his wisdom and combat skills. With this done, Equites would take his sister on a journey that has spanned the past few years of his life with his determination to protect her from the dangers as being the last of the Nothern family makes them valuable. During this time he learned new skill, magic, and combat abilities all while trying to find a new place to call home for him and sister expericing happiness & sadness as he cares for her and meets new people on this odyssey. |-| Weapons= Can dual wield swords Night's Requiem= Black-colored sword that was Equites first blade and has killed and defeated a great amount of foes with it. In darkness it can appear invisible allowing him to appear like he is attacking from thin air and can be enhanced with his Shadow Walker spell allowing it to shoot miniature shoot small beams which take the appearance of knives that appear invisible to the opponent. The can be seen as small shadows and hit the opponents shadow to take effect and the person will feel the pain of the hit, but won't see the wound. Evening Ballad- Lightly-colored sword that used to belong to Equites' mother before she died while giving birth to his sister. The blade can be enhanced by his fire magic allowing the blade portion of this weapon to go on fire allowing him to slice and cauterize the wound leaving a burning flesh wound on the opponent. He can also, with enough strikes burn through armor. Bow & Various Arrows- A Steel bow that can shoot up to three arrows at once and uses a variety of arrows to defeat his opponents in combat. These arrows consist of the following- Posion-dipped arrows, armor-piercing arrows, Vision arrows these arrows blow up in a small smoke screen inhale said smoke will cause the target to suffer halucinations, explosive arrows, spider arrows as they fly through the air the tip sperates into 8 small claws and once they hit something the claws grip onto to said opponent digging into their flesh and to remove them requires removing a section of flesh Hidden Blade- Your standard Assassin Creed-esque hidden blade although the system of this one contains two blades one for actual secret kills and combat and the other is hidden in a small compartment all Equites needs to do is pull a small trigger near it and it launches the secret blade. Has spare knives he can load into the secret mechanism to allow him to continue shooting. Collapsable Organ Ripper- A collapsable weapon that appears to look like a normal stick made from steel till the claws come out and it becomes about 7ft long. This weapon is filled with nasty little surprises the front portion is like a standard spear head while the back is some sort of claw mechanism that can pierce flesh and with a twist of the handle it grips and once pulled out can rip out organs he can also use the claw to rip out weapons from an opponents hand. Pressure Point- A martial arts he picked up along the way while traveling it has proven most effective against a vareity of opponents. Using the pressure points on various beings including lizard people, elves, orcs, and trolls for example he can successful disable movement of limbs and with even enough force he can stop the heart from beating. |-| Magic= Oculus Family Eye- This is a special condition every member of the Oculus family gains for Equites he has this ability affecting his left eye explaining his eye patch. Over use or prolonged use of the eye can cause temporary moments of insanity in the user such as spontaneous laughter, cruel & dark words for his opponent, and disregard for the surrondings although these moments are in short bursts. Infared Eye- Turns his left eye purple and grants him infared vision allowing him to see his opponents if they give off a heat signature. Sniper Eye- Turns his left eye into a yellow color and allows him to see far off and make his shots with the bow more accurate and quicker it can also allow him to predict some movements judging by how the opponent is stepping or moving about. Excaliber's Dawn- Turns his eye into a gray color and allows him to point out weak spots and where to block with his weapons while in melee combat and gives him a better sense of his surroundings allowing him to potienally spot opponents while they're behind him. Night Vision- Turns his eye into a pale blue color allowing him to see in dark places where his standard human eyes may not allow him to see. Clear Skies- Clears up his vision preventing any sunlight, rain, snow, fog from getting in his vision making it perfectly clear and his vision will become perfect is just a standard green color similar to that of his regular eye color. Fire Magic- Just what it sounds like he can use his fire magic in a vareity of ways that help him in combat. Think of his fire powers similar to that used in Avatar: The Last Airbender and he can even use his fire as a propulsion system allowing him to move quicker around the battlefield and gain the high ground. The Eternal Legion- Summoning the spirits of three deceased members of the Oculus family he summons ghost-like appirations of them. They each carry a weapon and float in mid-air although they can be defeated and sent back to the spirit realm when enough damage is dealt to them. Black-Armored Oculus: Appears to be carrying a Zanbato-like blade and can move about freely from Equites towards an opponent. Although he is the slowest of the summoned spirits he is the most heavily armored covered in black steel plating and Zanbato will lay down the pain on all that attempt him and the others. Tower Shield Oculus: Appears to be carrying a large tower shield that is white and has the Oculus family seal on it and is covered in plated chainmail that has a blueish hue to it. The shield can block a great deal of blows and if Equites wants to can grab the shield and use it as his own equipping him with the armor I mentioned above. Although this version has no weapons his shield is strong and he can use it to bash opponents. This version will stay nearby by Equites in order to defend him from various attacks. Katar Oculus: This is the fastest one of the all of the Oculus, but she also has the weakest armor having only leather and chainmail to protect her. She is the most agile and fastest allowing her to make up for her weak defense and is also the most sleathly as she can remain undected. She wields dual katars as her main weapon and her armor maintains a reddish hue to it. |-| Strengths= Very dedicated to protecting his sister will make him keep on fighting in order to ensure her safety on their journey. His will is unwavering and this has made him a dangerous opponent in combat and has further pushed his skills and abilities to become perfect. Also being one of the last two from the Nothern section of the Oculus family makes him want to survive in order to help rebulid the Northern family. After absorbing his father's soul his skills in combat have become added to his own basically adding all the years of combat and training he had into him this gives him 41 years of combat experience (30 years from his dad plus 11 of his own. It also has further improved his ability to use magic and weapons at a better level, plus it has allowed him to gain better control over his eye powers and reducing the effects of the moments of insanity it may bring. He has fought a grand variety of enemies (ex. Dragons, Orcs, Skeletons, Wolf hybrids, Poptart Cats) and has learned some of their ways of battles along his travels. This allows him to better counter his opponents in combat. Although it may take him a few minutes to fiure out there exact style of combat, but once he does he becomes better prepared to expolit weaknesses and counter their combat styles Other Advantages *Often uses the enviorment to his advanatge in ways that can distract his opponents or allow him to get the drop on them along with dishing out some damage. (ex. Using fire magic to create steam blinding opponent, slicing down trees while escaping to slow down opponents, attacking from trees) *Can switch his weapons and attack pattern on the fly if he realizes one way isn't working or he wants to switch it up a bit to keep his opponent guessing. |-| Weaknesses= As mentioned previously the Oculus family despite all it's advanatges also has it's own problems that may come along with it. Over use in a short period of time or prolonged use of it can cause the user to have temporary moments of insanity (ex. insane looking grin, random laughing, fighting style becoming more wild) in order to prevent these moments from continuing he needs to put his eye patch over his eye and it'll stop these moments. When having his eye patch over his left eye it causes him to have a lack of proper depth perception. This can affect his skills when using his weapons in both close and long ranged combat. In long he won't be able to properly make out targets and in close combat his vision in blurred in the edges. This is negated when he takes off his eyepatch allowing him to use the other eye. Eilios (Battlegames1) |-| Appearance= Seraphs are six-winged angels and thats should come about as no surprise what Eilios has in terms of wings. However, her suit of armour is basically a one-piece suit forged from the blacksmith of Hephaestus (which you can probs guess is very strong and durable; not like the Armour of Achilles) and she wears a hoplite-like helmet (with almost similar capabilities to the Helm of Darkness but with a few hitches that will be described below). Her eyes and hair glow a bright red and she also has an aura of flames about her that could act as a shield to a degree. Also, she is 8ft tall and of a quite mesomorphic build. |-| Personality= Very honest, loyal and a dedicated warrior. Highly disciplined in battle and determined to get the job done tactically. With other people she is very kind and trustworthy, but sometimes also cautious about who she is dealing/working with. |-| Backstory= Originally one of God's angels (the Judeo-Christian version) in the Heavens, she began to become a bit more sympathetic towards the Greek people/Gentiles instead of the Jews or Levant Christians. To escape God's wrath, she (with her wings and some weapons forged for Archangels) fled to and was kept under the protection of the Gods of Olympus - hence she got the suit of armour from Hephaestus. After noticing her admiration for the Greek people and her expression to help protect them much like Athena is, Zeus appointed Eilios as Athena's protege overlooking the city of Athens and protecting them against the wrath of the Titans. In doing this, she also takes time to train her fighting capabilities with Ares (God of War). For most of the time as co-Protector of Athens, she mainly flies around the Earthly sky as an eagle - turning into her true self when the Greek people are attacked by a Titan or its servants or indeed any hellish or unearthly/unholy/unheavenly creature. |-| Weapons= *''Short Range:'' Acinaces (Greek dagger), Xiphos *''Mid Range:'' Kopis, Dory, Labrys Axe *''Long Range:'' Javelin, Gastraphetes Crossbow *''Special Weapons:'' Holy Lance (not THE Holy Lance, just A Holy Lance copied from it), Flaming Sword (one of Archangel Michael's many swords in his arsenal; also a copy of one of the flaming swords guarding the Garden of Eden), Nightshade (renders her invisible for the duration of wearing it unless she is directly attacked) |-| Magic= Manipulation of Fire (with her Flaming Sword she can cast fireballs; she also has the fire aura that she can create on command), Thunderbolts (with Zeus' permission of course) |-| Mounts= She's got six wings on her so... she herself is the mount. |-| Strengths= Enhanced speed, agility, strength and durability (both skin- and armour-wise). Vast amount of experience and training, as mentioned above. |-| Weaknesses= Her memories of incurring God's wrath might haunt her from time to time and thus might make her lose a beat or so. Nightshade renders her unable to use her weapons or magic for the duration of her invisibility. Arenas *'The Docks:' Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. * The Lost City: Inspired by a combination of Atlantis and El Dorado, this city has been lost for ages. Those seeking lost knowledge can be found here, but so can those hiding from their enemy. The city is in ruins, meaning that ledges are crumbling and hidden spike, dart, and blade traps pose a threat as well. Battle Arena: The Lost City Equites walked along the dusty path of The Lost City, along side Perfide. The two were watching the large towers, looking for his new foe. As he stops upon a clearing, the seraph, known as Eilios, lands on the clearing, her large wings conducting wind to be blown. To Equites, Eilios looked like one of the most majestic things he has seen. The sun shined behind her, reflecting off of her milk white wings, which were out-stretched. Her Kopis hung from her hand. Equites swftly pulled out his Night's Requiem. Perfide quickly moved aside, knowing the drill when it came to Equite's battles. Eilios and Equites stood at the ready, waiting for the other to make a move. Eilios swift flexed her wings, and flew towards Equites. She swung at him, but he was quick, and was able to dodge it. Equites slashes Eilio's arm with his Night's Requiem, making a deep cut in her armor. Eilios swings her Kopis, but Equites deflects it. Equites makes another slash, hitting Eilios in the gut, but making just another deep cut. Eilios swings her Kopis, but it just knicks Equite's cheek. Equites quickly run down the path. As he runs, he notices a pit. Trying to avoid certain death, he jumps over it, noticing spikes at the bottom. Equites quickly climbs up a wall, and reaches the top. Eilios quickly swoops up, wielding her Crossbow, and quickly fires a shot, which hits Equites in the shoulder. Equites swiftly pulls it out, and pulls out his Bow and Arrows. He puts three armor-piercing arrows on his bow and fires them. One arrow hits Eilios in the shoulder, her arm, and her leg. She falls to the ground, and gets up. She pulls each of the arrows from the areas where they hit her, groaning while she does. She swiftly pulls out her Labrys axe, while Equites pulls out his Evening Ballad. Eilios suddenly hurls a lightning bolt at Equites, and Equites quickly dodges it. Equites kicks up a large wall of fire, and summons the Eternal Legion, bringing several deceased Occulus family members. They glow with a ghost glow. They surround Eilios, swinging their weapons at her, having her deflecting some of them, but getting hit multiple times. While Eilios is distracted, Equites sneaks up on her, and presses a pressure point on her kneck, making her fall unconcious. The Occulus family members are dismissed back into the spirit world. Equites decides not to wait for the seraph to wake up, so he walks away. He must be ready for the final battle. Category:Blog posts